


The Call

by RewriteThisStory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:31:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RewriteThisStory/pseuds/RewriteThisStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They all knew why Dean had to make the call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting in my fic folder since I first saw this episode (over a year ago). I just never posted it. Since I'm compiling everything else, I figured- what the heck?

“Why do I always have to make the call?” Dean demanded.

Bobby and Sam shifted uncomfortably. They all knew why he made the ‘calls’. Cas was more likely to respond to Dean than anyone else. And nearly everyone knew why. 

Cas loved Dean. Their ‘profound bond’ as Cas had dubbed it was aptly named. Cas could hear Dean’s voice across the galaxy- the universe probably- and the times he didn’t appear immediately to his call could probably be counted on one hand. 

But it was also more than that. It was probably normal for an angel to care for the one he watches over. But Cas- Cas was in love with Dean. And it was painfully obvious to everyone who paid even passing attention to how the angel acted around Dean. Well, to everyone except Dean.

And Dean, whether he was aware of it or not, was in love with Cas. 

It had never been said aloud, not by Dean or Sam or Bobby. But it didn’t make it less true. 

Dean continued his complaining. He didn’t mean it- and they all knew it- but still he put on the show. “It’s not like Cas lives in my ass. The dude’s busy.”

The patient looks Bobby and Sam were giving him shifted sideways and changed to recognition and amusement. Dean knew what that meant. 

The quiet flutter of wings and the intangible feeling of someone standing too close also gave it away. He whirled around, startled- though he really shouldn’t be anymore. Cas had been popping up in his space for the better part of three years now. 

As usual, he didn’t think before he spoke, “Cas, get out of my ass!” Dean chastised irritably as he spun to face his angel. His eyes met impossibly blue ones and Dean was faced with a confused and flustered Cas. 

“I was never in your…” he trailed off before finishing the thought. Cas’s thoughts raced through borrowed dreams that intermingled with fantasies of his own. 

Cas couldn’t read Dean’s mind. Not really. But he heard his prayers. And on occasion, when Dean’s mind was at rest Cas would get glimpses- names and desires whispered up as if in prayer. 

It wasn’t simple curiosity that prompted him to ask Dean what he’d been dreaming about the first time it’d happened. His own name coupled with the fleeting images and emotions that he’d seen and heard in his mind, speaking in Dean’s voice, had struck like lightning straight to the core of the angel. It wasn’t the only time it’d happened- just the first. 

Dean stared back, equally uncomfortable as his mind remembered the same vivid dreams that Cas was now recalling. They were so clear, so real- it was nearly a memory. Worse, the look Cas was giving him made Dean wonder just how much he knew. 

Cas stared back, wondering the same of Dean. 

The silence stretched nearly to infinity as the unspoken weighed heavy in the room. Sam and Bobby stood paralyzed- carefully still and silent as stone. Neither wanted to be the catalyst, nor witnesses to the inevitable conversation. (It had to happen eventually, didn’t it?) This was between Dean and Cas. 

Finally the flood of near-memory subsided. Cas looked down and blinked several times, ending the staring contest. 

He took a breath and asked, “Have you made any…” he exhaled, still gathering his thoughts, “progress in locating Eve?” he finished. 

Dean huffed and looked down, finally able to clear his head of blue eyes and touches that never were.


End file.
